The Energy Plant
'The Energy Plant '''is the first chapter of the 71264 Story Pack. Story Plot We start the level with The Joker and a range of villains driving towards the Gotham Energy Plant. When a security member asks them for I.D. The Joker then pulls out a card which then sprays gas into the guard's face which injures him just before he possibly passes out he raises the alarm so the authorities can get there to deal with The Joker. We then go to Gotham News where the reporter tells us that The Joker has once again plagued Gotham City (The LEGO Batman Movie) into chaos this time attack the energy plant. Then the reporter tells us that they have just been informed that the Mayor has agreed to meet with The Joker to hear his demands via being lifted up by a helicopter and being lowered into the Energy Plant. She then tells The Joker that she only has one thing to tell him he then says for her to make it fast. She then tells him if he likes to gamble to which he replies he does when playing roulette always bet on black! Then a mask falls off and it is revealed to be Batman (The LEGO Batman Movie). The Joker then orders the villains to get Batman (The LEGO Batman Movie). The levels start and Two-Face's Henchman attack you defeat them then use your Batarang to get the two next to Two-Face (The LEGO Batman Movie). Then Scarecrow comes down and says if he can scare up a win on the back of his vehicle there is a Batarang Switch activate it and then Scarecrow will crash into the object Two-Face (The LEGO Batman Movie) then there will be a picture of Batman (The LEGO Batman Movie) in the middle of the little island you are standing on press on it and you will be asked to build the Batwing. After building the Batwing a Tow Bar spot will appear to use the Tow Bar to destroy the platform and then he will stay on the little bit of the platform that remains attack him with your Batarang a short cutscene will appear which means you have defeated Two-Face (The LEGO Batman Movie) Suddenly Two-Face (The LEGO Batman Movie) will fall to the ground and some vegetation will appear in the middle there will be Poison Ivy to the left of your character will be a car and a symbol destroy the car and it will turn into a Keystone Chooser for the Phase Keystone firstly bring in the Blue Phase part from Jurassic World above the Pteranodon there is a grapple hook use it then the Pteranodon will fly it above the left thorne it will then destroy the left thorne with an oil container then bring in the Orange Phase Part to bring in a pig cannon from LEGO City: Undercover use a Batarang to activate the cannon and destroy the right thorn then the Penguin's Goons will appear to activate the Purple Phase Part from The Lord of the Rings shoot a penguin it will land on the cannon and shoot up into Poison Ivy who will then kiss the penguin killing it then it will go into a cutscene. Walkthrough Citizens in Peril * Menial Task Mike Rule Breaker * 100,000 Studs Abilities needed to complete the Level 100% * Silver LEGO Blowup Ability * High Security Access Ability * Charge Transfer Ability * Laser Ability * Vent Access Ability * Drill Ability * Super Strength Handles Ability * Underwater Drone Mazes Ability * Underwater Interactions Ability ''This list may be incomplete. Differences from the movie * In the beginning of the movie, the Joker arrives in an airplane he breaks into; in the beginning of the level of the Story Pack, he arrives in his Notorious Lowrider. He even affects a man in a Toll Booth with sleeping gas from a play card. * In the level, Batman only suggests Bane as someone who pushes him into one-upmanship, rather than the Joker; in the film, he also suggests Superman, which Joker confuses for him suggesting Superman is Batman's arch-enemy. Batman also only tells the Joker that he doesn't care about him, rather than that he doesn't care about anyone. * In the movie, Batman disables the Joker's bomb off-screen by cutting one of the wires on it; in the level, he disables it by punching and breaking the bomb's countdown clock. * In the level, Batman is picked up by Alfred outside the power plant and heads directly to Commissioner Gordon's retirement party. In the film, he heads home and the retirement party is the next evening. * In the level, Batman has a hard time trying to get his mask off his head on the way to the retirement party; in the film, he has no trouble removing it, he just doesn't want to. Category:Levels Category:Story Pack Levels Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Category:Index Category:2017 Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Levels Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Levels